Insanity of Silence
by Evelyns Journey
Summary: It's the 23rd of December and no one is done their shopping except Hermione and Sirius!What happens when Hermione and Sirius are left to their own? Are Sirius's presents better then Fred's? A little Fred/Hermione, Lots, Hermione/Sirius


Insanity of Silence

This one-shot came to me when I was going over Hermione pairings. Hope you enjoy!

-0-

Sirius, the Wealseys, Hermione, Harry and Minerva all sat around the table at number 12 Grimmauld Place discussing plans for the Christmas holidays. Everyone seemed to agree that a little Christmas shopping was in order since it was three days before Christmas and all but Sirius and Hermione had nothing as of yet for Christmas. Mrs. Weasley excitedly pointed out that they could spend the day in Diagon Alley shopping since Mr. Weasley had won the Ministry's annual Christmas draw awarding his family with 800 golden galleons. The twins smirked at each other in a knowing way and quickly agreed.

"Now Fred, George no funny stuff got it! I don't know if my nerves can handle your presents this year!" Hermione scolded seeing the all too familiar look on their faces.

"Oh come on 'Mione, you know you love us." One said as he batted his lashes at her and she snorted in reply, a very un-lady-like thing to do.

"Besides, we always give you the best present! I mean we are the only one not to give you some kind of book! At least our presents are interesting." The other pointed out to Hermione's seeming annoyance but a smile was breaking its way into her eyes and it took everything not to laugh thinking back to all the presents they had given her.

"I dare to correct you lads, I am quiet sure that dear Ms. Granger will agree that my presents overshadowed yours by a mile." Sirius appeared from the hall and was smiling as he looked around at his friends and his godson, they were his family, and whenever they were in his childhood home it didn't seem as bleak.

Thinking for a moment Hermione laughed and decided to play along knowing fully well that Sirius had never really sent her anything for Christmas, "Oh yes they are the most glorious of presents, beautiful, more so then diamonds! And more precious and rare then any stone upon this earth."

"Really 'Mione? I always thought you liked mine best, after all I am dashingly handsome." She knew who it was this time, only Fred would have joked with her like that, George was her friend but when it came to relationship jokes and stuff he never uttered a word, unlike Fred.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Fred, I've been seeing someone else," Hermione said trying her best not to giggle at her acting, this was distracting her from her potions homework but for the moment she didn't mind even if she was being extremely out of character.

"Oh no! Now you've gone and broke my heart, oh my dear beautiful Hermione who could it be?" Fred dramatically placed a hand to his head and faked fainting and Hermione tried to hold in laughter.

"Why it's me of course, after all I'm the older more mature prankster of the group." Sirius pointed out in a serious tone, so serious it made everyone including Mrs. Weasley stop and look at him all laughter gone from the joke. Fred shook his head trying to relieve himself of the shock of Sirius's words, then stood to glare at the older man.

"You'll be doing no such thing Sirius, don't you even consider going near her." His voice held finality and anger, and jealousy?

"Fred Sirius is only joking," Harry said laughing as the tension lifted from the room and everyone went back to what they were doing except Hermione, Fred, Sirius, Ron and Harry.

"I don't care, if he dare goes near her Harry then I will have found a new test subject for several of our new products." Fred snapped clearly angry but for some reason no one could fathom.

"Dear boy I was only joking, if I remember it was you who started this little joke." Sirius pointed out as Fred turned a bright apple red.

"Oh but you see Sirius my dear brother wasn't joking, he is quiet serious that if you lay a hand on his Hermione you'll be regretting it." George cooed as he place a hand on Hermione and Fred as the listeners gasped and Hermione let out a eep as Sirius raised a brow in understanding.

"Ron it looks like you've got yourself some serious competition!" Harry said laughing unable to contain himself at the thought of Ron and Fred fighting over Hermione.

"What do you mean, Hermione would never go with Fred! He isn't even her type!" Ron snapped angrily as Hermione stood up her face the color of a lobster as she glared at Ron, let me tell you if looks could kill, Ron would have been dead long before this.

"And what is my type Ronald Weasley?? Hmm? When did you become an expert? I think I can make my own decisions thank you very much!" with that she stomped upstairs to the Black library leaving a group of men behind to stare at her bewilderedly.

"Looks like Freddie might have a chance with our dear Hermione." Commented Sirius as he turned to help Mrs. Weasley finish cleaning up the remnants of breakfast.

"You've got to get her something nice this Christmas Fred, you don't want wittle Ronikins to outshine you." George patted his twin on the back and laughing to himself he turned around to get his things together for Diagon Alley.

"Stay away from Hermione! You twisted dastard!" Ron shouted at his brother and stomped off to get his things pulling Harry along with him so he could figure out a plan to outshine his dear brother.

Fred stood there quiet shocked that the fact that he fancied Hermione was finally out in the open. He found her a challenge ever since he had met her, he had a hard time to make her laugh, or give him a compliment and that's when it had started, because he liked a challenge. Turning around he saw Sirius contemplating him curiously and that turned Fred's thoughts to what Sirius had said about Hermione. Was it possible the man had feelings for his Hermione? No, of course not he was old enough to be her father wasn't he? But if he did, and she returned his feelings would Fred let them be and walk away from this? No he wouldn't because he liked a challenge.

Unfortunately he wasn't aware that he wasn't the only one who enjoyed a challenge.

-0-

Hours later Sirius found himself bored to the point of tears. Everyone had left an hour ago for shopping but he was already finished his shopping and besides that it would be a risk to venture out so soon after Voldemort's death even if he was innocent of the crimes they had charged him with and only a month earlier had proven him innocent of.

The past year found Harry and Hermione living with him in his childhood home because Harry had no where else to go, and Hermione's parents were still in Australia unaware that they even owned a daughter. Most nights he found her curled up on the couch crying herself into a nightmarish sleep; the first few times he had found her he had just watched her unable to go to her, to comfort her, but after a month of this he could no longer stand her tears of pain and so every night they would wordlessly come down and she would lie on his lap and cry while he stroked his fingers through her hair. He was surprised the first night when this had happened, he awoke with his arms around her and was surprised and terrified to find he liked having her there, liked knowing that he wasn't alone. Even Harry had noticed the change in Hermione's mood as she brightened after those first few months into a cheery mood, although Harry didn't know why he knew it had something to do with Sirius.

Sirius had found himself increasingly thinking of the brown eyed witch as the months had passed and he often caught himself watching her, pretending to do housework in the same room as her to just feel her presence. He knew that this was wrong, he was old enough to be her father, not only that he was a child of a family of death eaters, a torn man who lived alone unable to come to terms with his past. And yet he found every excuse to be in the same room with her, to strike up conversations, to tease her, to get a compliment from him. He was back teaching at Hogwarts for the DADA position and he allowed her to go over his lesson plans and for some reason she said she had been honoured to do it, this was just another excuse to get her to spend time with him... even if his guilt was nearly unbearable. Remus had came by a few times every month since he was busy with the baby but the last visit was something to remember.

-Flashback-

The doorbell rang and Hermione called out to him to get the door because she was busy cooking supper and so he had answered the door to find Remus standing there and smiling with flowers in his arms.

"Hello Remus, what brings you to my humble abode?" Sirius had asked eying the flowers suspiciously as his friend crossed the threshold.

"Oh these?" Remus asked smiling with a tad bit of mischief in his eyes, something that never would have been found back when they were at school, he was always the voice of reason.

"Oh Remus! I didn't know you were coming! I'm sure I've cooked enough though, please join us for supper!" Hermione said coming into the hall and then she glanced at the flowers.

"Oh Hermione how wonderful it is to see you! Here these beautiful flowers I hand picked are for you, although nothing could compare to your beauty I hope they are enough," Remus had said as he watched Sirius from the corner of his eye and Hermione turned pink.

"You shouldn't have Remus!" Hermione said taking the flowers in her arms, " I think Tonks would be very jealous."

"Oh she understands that if it weren't for her I would be chasing you, you've turned into a wonderful young women Hermione."

It was at that moment that Sirius realized that Hermione was a women, she was soon turning 19 and already held a steady job at the Ministry. She had grown up and hadn't even bothered to announce it to him, although in his mind he had known she had grown up but now that the barrier was broken what reason had he to not 'chase her' as Remus had so boldly said himself. Despite the fact that Hermione was a beautiful women, smartest women he had ever the pleasure to meet, with a great personality she never dated anyone and he couldn't understand why now to come to think of it. Even Ron had went on to steadily date 'Lav Lav' as the twins nicknamed her, Harry was basically married to Ginny, and Hermione, well Hermione was consumed with her work, and his housework.

"Sirius are you going to stop glaring at me long enough to invite me in?" Remus commented his eyes dancing with laughter.

"What? Oh I, I guess I was just thinking sorry Remus." Sirius answered shaking his head as he went to go into the kitchen but before he could move Remus grabbed his arm.

"How long?" Remus asked looking at Sirius seriously all of a sudden.

"How long what Remus?" Sirius voicing his exhaustion. Remus raised an eyebrow as he motioned his head towards the kitchen as understanding spread across Sirius' face.

"It's that obvious?" Fear and nerves creeped into his voice as he motioned for Remus to follow him into the living room.

Laughing Remus followed Sirius, "We've been friends for years, do you honestly think I wouldn't notice?"

Sirius considered this and realized Remus was right but the real question was how obvious was it to everyone else? That was what scared him, that was what would plague his thoughts for the next month until Christmas.

-End flashback-

He sat there mulling over thoughts in his head as images of Hermione popped up here and there, and then Fred. What would he do about Fred? The young man obviously fancied Hermione, and could probably provide Hermione with a better future then he could and so would he jeopardize her future for his own selfish thoughts and feelings? He knew that he shouldn't but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so with her living and sleeping in his house. When she was only a wall away it was impossible to sleep, impossible to not want to be selfish this once.

No he would have to stop this, he couldn't do this to Hermione no matter how he felt, no matter if he had to live the rest of his life a lonely old man who had lost his love like Snivilous had.

He had to speak to her, and he knew exactly where she would be; where Hermione always is, the Library.

Walking through the doors his eyes fell upon the curled up figure of Hermione with a book propped against her knees and the fireplace crackling. She looked so peaceful, so calm when she was reading, it was actually elating to watch her absorb each and every word storing them away for future use. This was one of those things he usually did discretely, watch her read and bit her bottom lip when she was thinking over in her mind as her eyes flowed over the words like a wave on water.

Shaking his head he realized that he had to revert his eyes from her otherwise he would not be able to do this. At that moment Hermione looked up to see Sirius's watching her with a confused, torn expression on his face and she closed her book with a snap bringing him back to the present.

"Are you alright Sirius? Better be important, I was looking up potions to combat memory loss." Hermione said with a hint of annoyance which she tried to cover with concern, he wasn't sure what was the dominant emotion in her voice but he hoped it was the latter.

"I was thinking Hermione, you know that Harry is moving out next month to get his own place with Ginny since their wedding is so close, that you know perhaps you would like to move out of here. You know I could get along fine without you, with the housework and all." Sirius said as he slumped into a chair across from her and watched her eyes study him.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked simply as if this was a conversation of which looked better on her blue or green.

"It is your decision Hermione, I don't want to influence it." Sirius replied turning his eyes to watch the flames flicker and dance in the fire.

"I want to know Sirius, do you want me to leave?" Sirius sat quietly as he considered his answer...

"I just think that you would be happier if you didn't have to spend your nights cooped up here with me, perhaps go on a date or two you know. Your a grown women Hermione and you have never dated anyone since you've come to live here, I just think perhaps you'd like to move on."

Hermione stood up angrily and glared at Sirius, "So you know what's best for me too? Like Fred and Ronald?" Sirius winced at her tone and shook his head unable to let the words form on his lips.

Standing up after minutes of silence Hermione stormed off out of the library and he heard her bedroom door slam shut as he winced again. He hadn't meant to sound like he was shoving her out, throwing her out of his house, but he didn't want her to stay here because she felt bad for him.

_**If you only knew the insanity that the silence of my heart has caused. If you only knew the battles I've been losing. If you only knew that my heart threatens to burst when you smile at me, or that I want to scream when you hug me, my insanity is at it's breaking point and I don't know if I can keep this little thing called love away... **__**for it's spell is worse then the **__**dementors**__** of **__**Askaban**___

That was when the snow started and turned into a heavy snowstorm as the dead silence of the house screamed at him to do something, anything to keep from going insane. That's when he decided to make her a snack, a peace offering then perhaps he would be able to explain more without revealing his deepest secret.

Finishing up the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he started upstairs with the tray and sighed wishing now that he had listened to Lilly when she said he needed to learn how to cook. Careful not to spill the milk he walked to Hermione's door and called her name softly.

"Hermione."

"Go away Sirius, I don't want to hear it." A loud grumble came from inside the room and Sirius took it to be her stomach and laughed quietly.

"I've got food." At that the door burst open and Sirius walked in as Hermione grabbed a sandwich and scarffed it down happily. Then returned to her bed and took out her book to start reading again.

"Come on Hermione, please talk to me." Hermione looked up from her book waiting for him to go on.

Sighing Sirius put the tray over on her burrow and sat on her bed running his hands nervously through his hair.

"Look Hermione I didn't want it to sound like that, I mean that you can stay here as long as you like, I was just wondering if you were staying her more so out of pity for an old man like me then for yourself. I don't want you to regret your time here." He didn't know when she had come to sit by him nor when she had come to place her arms around him but he found himself intertwined in a hug as silent tears soaked his shirt.

**Here goes that insanity again**

**Over and over in my mind **

**All I see is you with him and it tortures me,**

**This thing called love won't let me be**

"Did I say something wrong Hermione?" Sirius whispered into her hair as he found himself stroking his fingers down her back. Hermione broke away from him to look at him with tear stained cheeks and shook her head.

"No, I just thought you didn't want me here anymore...You've helped me through so much, I don't think I could stand living on my own without them you know." Hermione rested her head against his chest once more and he was sure she could hear his heart beating faster ready to burst.

"I will always want you here Hermione. I just thought maybe you'd like to get a boyfriend or something, you know I think Fred fancies you." Sirius said as Hermione giggled against him and broke from his embrace and he frowned inwardly at the lack of contact.

"Oh Sirius Fred may think he fancies me but it wouldn't work, we are just too different! What would we talk about? I mean I admire his genius in what he works but I don't agree with it, and while he thinks he has feelings for me he would quickly find that I'm absolutely boring!" she started into a fit of laughter again but Sirius answered her seriously.

"You're not boring, he likes you because he likes the challenge, he wants to make you laugh, he wants to force compliments out of you, he wants to do the impossible. He see's a beautiful young women who is matched by none with her intelligence and he wants that for himself." Sirius held her eyes so that she knew he was serious.

"Come off it Sirius, I'm not that complex and you've seen how weak I can be." Hermione was being the voice of reason, she would not let Sirius put her on a pedestal she was she to fall off of.

"Oh but you are, and you are not weak, anyone else would have not be able to save their parents when they knew that there was a large chance that their parents would never remember them. You are brave, intelligent and beautiful and lethal combination for a young man." Sirius told her, he was truly describing his feelings towards her, not Fred's. He wanted her for himself and that was selfish, when all she thought of was others, at that moment all he was thinking about was himself.

"Thank you Sirius, but you really think to much of me. You are so much braver then I, spending all those years in Azkaban without going crazy while knowing that you were innocent." Hermione announced happy that she would once again win an argument as always.

"That isn't brave, I wanted revenge, it was selfish." Again another selfish act he had committed, sighing he absently lay against the backboard of the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"It was not selfish, you don't have a selfish bone in your body Sirius Black," Hermione announced sitting against the backboard and laying her head on his shoulder absent-mindedly.

"I am a very selfish person Hermione. I couldn't be anymore selfish then right now." Sirius commented playing with a strand of her hair as he became very aware of her head perched on his shoulder.

"How are you being selfish Sirius?" Yawning Hermione snuggled deeper into his neck and closed her eyes, before he opened his mouth to answer she was sleeping soundly.

"Well Hermione, I am being selfish by allowing you to stay here as I steal glances at you, share conversations with you, joke with you, make you smile and laugh, and this, this is the most selfish moment yet, just to lay here in bliss with you sleeping soundly and I, I revealing my emotions to the deaf." Sighing he lowered her gently on the bed and laid a blanket over her and tiptoed to the door leaving a smiling, sleeping Hermione behind.

Too bad he never stayed a moment more to hear what she was dreaming of...

Taking one step at a time he wondered briefly what he would do now, how he could rid himself of this.

**As the Silence of Insanity screams in my mind,**

**Your voice sends chills down my spine**

**All I can think of is how you could be mine,**

**But it's too late for our paths will never cross again**

Standing dripping in his porch stood Fred and a stranger who Sirius had never met before. Fred looked up to see Sirius's raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing back so early? I thought you would be out finding the perfect gift for Hermione?" Sirius asked looked at the girl who was now smiling brightly at him.

"Oh Sirius this is Lulu, one of my old friends from before Hogwarts. She was stuck in the snow storm so I invited her here until it's finished, if that's alright with you."

"As long as your quiet, Hermione is upstairs sleeping." Sirius said considering the looks Fred was giving Lulu as he helped her dry her clothes with his wand.

"Thanks Fred. I'm sorry to intrude Mr. Black," Lulu said as she entered into the living room where Sirius was already sitting with his head in his hands.

"Like I said it's no bother, um Fred could I talk to you for a moment please, and do be quiet, poor Hermione works extremely hard you know." Sirius was not happy with this intruder in his home especially one that seemed to be turning Fred to goo. "Alone."

Fred entered the living room and shut the door behind him as Sirius spelled the room to be sound proof. The first thing he did was take Fred by the collar and push him up against a wall glaring at him with the intensity of a Norwegian horntail Dragon. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well I thought I was standing her ready for a civil conversation but I guess not." Fred said lightly.

"No jokes Fred, not this time, I thought you fancied Hermione? What happened to that?" Sirius snapped. How dare Fred play with Hermione's emotions.

"I do Sirius, Lulu is just an old friend," yet Fred couldn't even make himself believe that statement. Truth be told Lulu was an old girlfriend who had broken up with him because of distance and they still talked frequently since he finished or rather quit Hogwarts.

"You and me both know that isn't true Weasley. Now spill before I spill some of your insides." Sirius was so serious when he said this that Fred gasped and nervously clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Ok fine, she is an old girlfriend, and we never really broke up it was just a distance sort of thing with her living over in America and all. Now she wants to get back together because she has moved back here and actually her place is in Hogsmade and all..." Sirius dropped Fred to the floor and turned around so he wouldn't be able to see his gleeful expression. Fred was going to go back with Lulu and Hermione would once again be his alone. This was all too perfect for his selfish plans.

"Sirius you know that Hermione and I would never be able to form a real relationship, we are just too different. Besides I think she only looks at me like a big brother..." Fred's voice held a little hurt but he would be ok, he didn't feel the insanity in silence, the insanity that was silence.

"Yes I suppose you are right. Ok then, do you think you could make something to eat for supper? I'm not much of a cook." Sirius said still not trusting himself enough to look at Fred.

"Of course," Fred said as he turned to leave and just before opening the door he said one of the strangest things, "You should tell her." And with that he left Sirius staring after him very shocked that Fred had realized in the short time in which he had spent with him.

Walking out into the kitchen he found Lulu and Hermione engaged in conversation and Fred moving pots and pans around as he readied the supper.

"Oh hello Sirius! I just met our guest, it was very nice of you to let her stay." Hermione seemed to be trying to point out to him how unselfish he was as she remembered their conversation of only minutes ago. "Oh thank you for covering me up my knight in shining armour." This time he saw the blush that crept into her cheeks as she quickly looked away to continue her conversation with Lulu.

"No problem love," he answered as he helped Fred set everything up and told the girls to go on into the living room and they would call for them when they were done.

Dinner went fantastic and although Fred gave credit to Sirius for cooking it he told the girls the truth that when he had tried to add peanut butter and jelly to it Fred had told him to sit down and let him cook. After dinner was done Fred voted that they have a bit of fun with some dancing.

As the music floated through the air Fred was the first to ask Hermione to dance and after minutes of jealous glares Sirius and Lulu decided to do a little dancing of their own.

"So Hermione what did you do when we were gone?" Fred asked his dancing partner as he whirled her around the living room.

Hermione looked up at Fred and smiled, "Oh well first I stomped off to the library where I read for a while then Sirius came up and asked if I wanted to get an apartment or something and live somewhere off on my own or with a boyfriend, then he asked why I didn't date. Then he asked why I wouldn't date you, he is being rather strange today if you ask me." Hermione concluded as she glanced over at Sirius who was talking to Lulu quietly, it left a pang in her stomach which she ignored like always.

"He has been acting strange for a long time if you ask me, I would say ever since you moved in." Fred pointed out hoping that the smartest witch of her age would get the hint and do something about it. Of course he fancied her, how could he not but he knew that it was probably more of a brother sister love, and admiration he had developed for her, although a few of his dreams were too over the top to be that kind of love.

"What are you talking about Fred? He has always acted the same, except today of course but then again after this morning maybe he was uncomfortable?" Fred laughed as Hermione did her best to work her way around the truth without touching it.

As the song ended Sirius politely tapped Fred on the shoulder asking to cut in and as Fred stepped away from Hermione with a kiss on the cheek Sirius stepped in and assumed the regular dancing position.

"Good evening love," Sirius whispered into her hair. Sighing and breathing in his elation once more caught in a deep bliss the music started once more and neither spoke. He was surprised when Lulu asked him if he had feelings for Hermione, he hadn't known he was being that obvious, it was one thing for Remus to tell him and Fred but for a complete stranger who he had only met that day? Well that rattled his nerves.

As the music slowed to a stop the couple stilled their motions and looked up at each other caught in a moment of vulnerability as the curtains surrounding their hearts and souls were opened shedding light in.

Fred and Lulu coughed at the same time bringing the two out of the revered place.

Hermione looked at Fred with annoyance written all over her face and then he say his hand pointing up and her eyes ascended to the ceiling and there it was, perhaps one's worst nightmare and then again perhaps one's best dream, mistletoe.

"Hermione what is that leaf thing?" Sirius asked very confused by the looks he was receiving.

"Well you see, um Sirius it's a muggle tradition, it's called mistletoe..." Hermione's voice didn't seem to be able to carry on after that but Lulu was only too happy to take over.

"It's a muggle tradition when two people are caught under the mistletoe to kiss, and since you two are caught you are going to have to carry through or it could be bad luck!" she finished very satisfied with herself as she laughed at the horrified look on Sirius's face. "You know you don't have to look so scared, it could be worse, it could be Fred that's under it with you."

"I've no doubt that this was the work of a certain Mr. Weasley in this room so I doubt I would have been caught under here with him." Sirius answered pointedly then a voice of reason one may call it sounded in the back of his mind, you are under the mistletoe with Hermione, the one you've wanted to kiss for the past year or so, and your complaining?!?

Turning his head to see what Hermione thought of this he didn't seem to get the chance as her lips met his in a soft innocent kiss. Surprised he broke away to see disappointment cross her face before she replaced the mask and let go of him bounding out of the room.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked clearly confused.

"Well number one you didn't kiss her back, number two you broke away from her, number three your a knuckle head who doesn't realize that she has feelings for you, do I honestly need to go on?" Lulu announced as she held out a finger for each of his faults.

"What are you getting on with?" Sirius asked but he was already rushing upstairs as he opened up the library door to find it empty, going to Hermione's room to find it empty, searching the whole house until he was near exhaustion to find that Hermione was no where to be found!

"You're sure you've checked everywhere?" Lulu asked as if hinting to something that Sirius didn't know. Annoyed Sirius turned to her.

"Of course I have!" he snapped, "I'm going to bed, I can't take this!" Bounding up the stairs once more he solemnly walked to his own room wondering why Hermione would run away like that, Lulu said that she had feelings for him, was that possible?

Opening the door he turned to lay on his bed to find it occupied... of course! He hadn't checked his own room!

Carefully he sat down on the bed and moved a curl from Hermione's face when her eyes slowly opened, they looked red and puffy like she had been crying.

"I was worried you know." He commented as he lifted her and lay her head in his lap while running his hands through her hair.

"Why would you be worried about me? Wasn't it you who said today that I should get my own place?" Hermione answered bitterly but made no movement to remove herself from his lap.

"Don't you see you silly girl how I am going insane with my own bloody silence! I told you that because I was being selfish! And don't you argue, I couldn't bare to watch you every day without being able to just walk over and snog you senseless!" Sirius blabbered scaring Hermione into a sitting position as she looked at the shocked Sirius who clamped a hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just going to leave."

SMACK!

"Men! And their ego's seriously they've all got ego problems! Still trying to do what is best for me, well what if I don't want what's best for me! What if I want what is right in front of me, what would you say to that?" Hermione snapped as Sirius nursed his sore cheek regarding her with shock, then happiness, then elation.

"I would have to say nothing." Sirius whispered as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her with fervour, it wasn't long before a slightly shocked Hermione was responding enthusiastically running her tongue along his bottom lip as he allowed her entrance, moaning against his mouth.

-0-

Everyone arrived in one piece back at number 12 Grimmauld place on Christmas and all were sitting down around the tree opening presents.

"Alright now! Time for my present Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed excited, "close your eyes."

She did as he asked and all of a sudden heard gasps and sequels emit from her friends and their family.

"Hermione," Sirius asked hesitantly and her eyes slid open to a Sirius Black on one knee on the ground with the most beautiful diamond she had ever seen. "Will you marry me?"

Fred nearly laughed at the sight and he sighed in defeat.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Hermione exclaimed as Sirius adorned her hand with the engagement ring she could have sworn she heard Harry say, finally.

"You win Sirius, you were right."

Sirius and Hermione looked at Fred confused awaiting an explanation.

"Your gifts are better then mine after all."

-0-

I hope you enjoyed my first one shot! I usually don't write one shots, I find it hard to fit all the information in and so here is my first. I hope it wasn't too boring! Please click the little blue button that says review! I will love you forever!


End file.
